skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Music Mob
Skylanders: Music Mob is the seventh installment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to Skylanders: Imaginators, and introduces the Music Mob, a skilled, new group of brave Skylander heroes who use an ancient and magical form of music to power themselves significantly while in combat against evil. The comic book leading up to the events of this game is called "Skylanders: Skylands SOS." ''It was released in the United States on October 15th, 2017. Story Summary After the events of ''Skylanders: Imaginators, Skylands finally started to seem safe and at peace once again. With Kaos and his Doomlanders defeated, everything seemed like it would go back to normal, and possibly be even better than before. A new golden age had arrived in Skylands. However, things were soon going to change. Kaos, at this time where Skylands is still partially vulnerable, has struck again with a deadly new scheme. This time, the Dark Portal Master is using an ancient and magical Arkeyan artifact, known as "The Vortex Of Deathly Duplication," to duplicate himself, build up a massive army of clones, and attack Skylands full force. And now, the tiny menace isn't alone, either. Now at his side are General Ripto and Admiral Cortex, two dangerous new enemies. With Skylands now waged in a full on war against Kaos' vast and notorious army, the world starts to fall into peril once again. The Skylanders, weak from battling against Kaos' new forces, have one last chance to save their world from ruin: T.B.A Now, it is up to you and the powerful new Music Mob Skylanders to combat Kaos and his army, and save the Skylands from evil once again! Features * The Music Mob -''' This new installment to the Skylanders series welcomes a new group of unique heroes: The Music Mob. These characters bring back the idea of the actual Skylanders and their figures being the gimmick of the game, just like the first three games in the series. The Music Mob figures stand on a special base, one that has built-in speakers and a small button on it. When the button is pressed, that Skylander's Sky Tune power will be activated. Once activated, a short theme will start to play from the speakers inside the Skylander's base, and parts of the character's figure will start to flash and glow to its beat. However, the real magic of this is in the game itself. When the button is pressed and the Skylander's Sky Tune power is activated while they're in play, they will grow larger, stronger, faster and perform better overall during the duration of the song, which is about 45 seconds long. Each member of the Music Mob has their own song unique to them, which can only be played while the figure is on the Portal of Power. Only the members of this elite group have this amazing ability, making them special. * '''New And Returning Heroes -''' This new game introduces a varied batch of many new faces, as well as many returning, fan-favorite heroes. Returning Skylanders now have brand new upgrades, weapons, and abilities, making them feel like new characters altogether. This gives older players a new yet nostalgic experience with their favorite heroes of Skylands. With so many new and returning heroes, players are guaranteed to have a new Skylanders experience that's different from anything else. Plot Characters and Skylanders Major Characters: * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Buzz * Tessa * Mags * Master Eon * Kaos * The Skylander Crushing Doom-Bot Machine Of Complete And Total Destruction * Glumshanks * General Ripto * S.A.K.K. * Kaos Mage * Mincemeat * WolfGreeble Amadeus Mozart * Ludwig Von Cyclops * The Great Mabuni * The Sorceress * Cross Crow * Boss Vlad * Squawkins * Egg Pod 21.35 * Tune Tikis * Zuff * Mortimer * Slip * U.D.S Minor Characters: * Brutus * Captain Ripto * Rip-Bot 2000 * Gnasty Gnorc * Beat-Bot 52.891 * Music Transporter 2.7 * Brock * Noodles Skylanders: The newest group of Skylanders this game are known as the Music Mob. This group consists of characters, 3 for each of the elements. For each of the elements, the Music Mob characters are a returning, revamped Skylander, a new character, and a villain from ''Skylanders: Trap Team remade as a Skylander. There are also 2 new elements introduced to this game: Toxic and Music. This addition now makes a total of 12 elements, 13 if the Kaos Element is included. Joining the Skylanders for this game is Hunter, an ally of Spyro's from the purple dragon's previous games, which took place long before his Skylanders debut. As a Guest Star Villain, Fake Crash from the '''''Crash Bandicoot series will be in the Life Element. As well as Hunter and Fake Crash, another Guest Star Skylander is in this game and that is [[Sonic|'Sonic']] from the Sonic The Hedgehog series. He will be of the Air element and all three Guest Stars are counted as extra characters. Like in the previous installment, there will be villain figures in this game with 13 in total, with each element getting one besides Water and Life, which are getting 2 villains for unknown reasons. Not including Eon's Elites or Variants, there are Skylanders in this game. Undead: * Duo Doom Fiesta (Music Mob) * Death Metal (Music Mob) * Chomp Chest (Music Mob) * Skull Dance Hex * Valefor * Boneslinger Tech: * Toy Tussle Wind-Up (Music Mob) * Motor Mouth (Music Mob) * Threatpack (Music Mob) * Buckshot Trigger Happy * N. Chain * Steampunk Magic: * Sound Spear Cobra Cadabra (Music Mob) * Hip Hop (Music Mob) * Bomb Shell (Music Mob) * Super Dragon Spyro * Hive Mind * Master Caster Life: * Hazard Hammer Stump Smash (Music Mob) * Pandojo (Music Mob) * Shield Shredder (Music Mob) * Hunter (Music Mob) * Fake Crash (Music Mob) * Scope Shot Zook * Bamboozle * Banana Guy Earth: * Rock On Rocky Roll (Music Mob) * Punch Buggy (Music Mob) * Mab Lobs (Music Mob) * Hogback Hero Dino Rang * Smack Rabbit * Dino Hunter Fire: * Wild West Flameslinger (Music Mob) * Fire Ant (Music Mob) * Chef Pepper Jack (Music Mob) *Hot Shot Spitfire * Terrifry * Axman Air: * Storm Club Lightning Rod (Music Mob) * Electro (Music Mob) * Dreamcatcher (Music Mob) * Sonic (Music Mob) * Puff Power Pop Thorn * Finbad * Thundertaker Water: * Pump It Up Echo (Music Mob) * Ice Beam (Music Mob) * Gulper (Music Mob) * Chill Bill (Music Mob) * High Seas Gill Grunt * King Krab * Fishticuffs Light: * Rising Sun Spotlight (Music Mob) * Pop Star (Music Mob) * Luminous (Music Mob) * Flashbright * Gold Guard Dark: * Shadow Dragon Blackout (Music Mob) * Clobber Stone (Music Mob) * Nightshade (Music Mob) * Vulture Shock * Sneak Peak Toxic: * Gusher (Music Mob) * Lab Rat Music: * Kick Brass (Music Mob) * Base Drop Kaos: * Glumshanks (Music Mob) Eon's Elite: * Elite Hex * Elite Drill Sergeant * Elite Double Trouble * Elite Stump Smash * Elite Prism Break * Elite Sunburn * Elite Warnado * Elite Wham-Shell * Elite Spotlight * Elite Blackout Variants: * Heavy Death Metal (Music Mob) (Target Exclusive) * Dark Duo Doom Fiesta (Music Mob) * Blooming Shield Shredder (Spring/Easter Variant) (Music Mob) * Rad Red Chill Bill (Gamestop Exclusive) * Pink Power Skull Dance Hex (Breast Cancer Awareness Variant) * Dark Super Dragon Spyro * Warfare Toy Tussle Wind-Up (Music Mob) (Best Buy Exclusive) * Happy Heart N. Chain (Valentine's Day Variant) * Spooky Dreamcatcher (Halloween Variant) (Timed Gamestop Exclusive) * Nitro Hive Mind (Target Exclusive) * Nitro Threatpack (Music Mob) (Target Exclusive) * Legendary Hunter (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Rad Red Pandojo (Music Mob) (Gamestop Exclusive) * Legendary Chomp Chest (Music Mob) (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Hip Hop Smack Rabbit (Easter Variant) * Legendary Bamboozle (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Spicy Mustard Axman (Gamestop Exclusive) * Dark Axman * Legendary Pop Star (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Dark Toy Tussle Wind-Up * Dark Death Metal (Music Mob) Waves Wave 1 - October 15th, 2017 (United States) * Starter Packs * Dark Edition Starter Packs * Death Metal *Super Dragon Spyro Character Packs * Starter Pack - Duo Doom Fiesta, Toy Tussle Wind-Up and Death Metal * Dark Edition Starter Pack - Dark Duo Doom Fiesta, Dark Toy Tussle Wind-Up, Dark Death Metal, Dark Super Dragon Spyro and Dark Axman * "Old Allies" Pack - Hunter and Super Dragon Spyro * Iron Beak Fortress Adventure Pack - Master Caster, Rocket Pack, Chompy Magnet and Iron Beak Fortress Figure Piece * Green Hill Zone Adventure Pack - Sonic, Arrow Cannon, Golden Crate and Green Hill Zone Figure Piece * Music Element Expansion Pack - Kick Brass, Vampire Dentures and Tiki Tune Island Figure Piece * Toxic Element Expansion Pack - Gusher, UFO Buddy and Goo Works Figure Piece Chapters There are a total of ___ chapters in this game. # Academy Under Attack # Magic Mountain # Bitter Bay # Celebration City # Winter Wasteland # Outlanders Academy # Dragonfire Farms # Poll Do you like the game so far? Yes! No... Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Ios Category:Chompy-King Category:Protected Pages